


Ink Your Name Onto My Heart

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “I say we hire him,” Dick said, not quite as quietly as he'd like to have.“We can't just hire him because you think he's hot.” Wally didn't even try to keep his voice down and Jason’s eyebrows shot up.





	Ink Your Name Onto My Heart

Wally and Dick had opened “BirdFlash Tattoos” five years ago, and it was just the two of them. Wally didn't have a single tattoo on his own body, but was perfectly good at giving them to other people, but more often than not was giving people piercings. Dick didn't mess with piercings most of the time, and did the majority of the tattoos. He was also the one that was sent out when someone got nervous, because he'd smile and talk to them and they'd generally feel better.

But, they'd gotten more popular over time, and just two people wasn't really enough anymore, so they started looking for another artist.

Which is why there was currently a tall, muscular guy standing in their lobby with dark hair that had a white streak in it, blue green eyes, full tattoo sleeves, and an eyebrow ring. Even Wally gave him an appreciative look, and he generally only had eyes for girls. Namely Artemis.

“Hi, I'm Jason, here for an interview,” the guy greeted, walking up to the counter to lean against it.

“I say we hire him,” Dick said, not quite as quietly as he'd like to have.

“We can't just hire him because you think he's hot.” Wally didn't even try to keep his voice down and Jason’s eyebrows shot up.

“Why not?” Dick gave him an appreciative once over, which really wasn't helping to convince him to not just hire the guy on the spot.

“Because we aren't hiring a model, we’re hiring a tattoo artist.” Wally rolled his eyes and walked over to Jason, shaking his hand. “Sorry about my partner here. I'm Wally West. And apparently I'll be making the hiring decisions.”

Jason shrugged and grinned. “I didn't really mind.”

* * *

As it turned out, they did hire Jason, because he was actually a good artist. He seemed to specialize in watercolor style tattoos, but could do other types as well, and was able to start the next day.

“Looks like you got your way, Dickiebird,” he greeted as he walked into the shop the next morning, pulling off his red motorcycle helmet, running his fingers through his hair to fix what the helmet had messed up.

Dick very blatantly stared. “Damn if I'm not over the moon for it.”

“Don't harass the new guy; we want him to stay,” Wally reprimanded even as Jason laughed about it.

“I'm not harassing, just openly appreciating,” Dick tried to defend himself, “I can stop if you want though,” he directed that comment to Jason.

“Nah, it's fine.” Jason looked him up and down. “I might do some appreciating myself.”

“See Wally,” Dick shot him a grin, “no harassing here.”

“Alright alright, let’s just get to work.”

* * *

The thing about having a small place with only subpar air conditioning in the middle of summer was that it got disgustingly hot, which meant Dick, Wally, and Jason understood and never judged when any one of them showed up to work in as little clothing as possible. That was how Dick found himself completely and utterly distracted for a majority of the day when Jason showed up in a barely there tank top that left very little to the imagination. “Hey,” Dick managed to choke out, “You look, um, great.”

“That's good to know, cause I feel gross. It's so hot outside I thought I was going to melt on the way here,” Jason answered, using the back of his hand to wipe some sweat off of his forehead. “I've got a buddy that could fix the AC here if you guys want me to give him a call.”

And as much as Dick liked staring at Jason, he also liked not sweating from doing nothing. “That sounds like something we’re going to need.”

“Cool, I'll let him know.” Jason bent over to pick up a box of the new needles they'd ordered, and his shirt fell forward enough that Dick could clearly see his chest, and the silver barbells going through his nipples. Dick felt his mouth go dry, felt his tongue glue to the roof of his mouth, and all he could think about was how it would feel to run his tongue over them. How it'd feel when his tongue piercing would glide over them.

“You okay?” Jason asked, glancing up at him before standing up straight with the box. The shirt had settled to the side though, so one was still partially visible.

“Yeah,” Dick managed to breathe out, “perfectly fine,” which was a lie because no, he was definitely not fine.

“You sure?” Jason leaned closer to get a better look at Dick’s face, and if Dick just looked down he was sure he’d be able to see down Jason’s shirt again.

“Yeah,” Dick squeaked as though he wasn’t thinking about just stripping Jason of his shirt while the man was just a few inches away from him. “How… how long have you had those?” Dick pointed towards Jason’s general chest area.

“Huh?” Jason looked down and then back to Dick. “The piercings? Few years now. Hurt like a bitch at the time, but turned out to be a pretty good choice,” he said the last part with a grin and a wink.

“They're-um- they look great.” And Dick’s eyes were drawn back to Jason's chest.

“Feel great too,” he glanced around before leaning in closer so he was murmuring right against Dick’s ear, “especially when people use their teeth. I got ‘em cause I was told they'd make sex better, and they sure do. You should find out for yourself some time.” And then he leaned back again and walked off with his box to unpack it.

Dick suppressed a moan and ended up with a whimper instead, eyes now on Jason’s ass as he walked away. “I’m gonna be in the back for a bit,” he called out weakly, “no one look for me.”

“Not a chance, bird boy,” Wally called over to him. “You've got an appointment in ten minutes.”

Dick whined loudly. He didn’t seem to get much sympathy.

* * *

Dick could feel his shirt ride up just slightly as he was reaching up to get a box off their highest shelf when he heard a snort from behind him which slowly turned into snickering and then a full blown laugh. He glanced over his shoulder, his hands still on the shelf, to see Jason doubled over on his chair and clutching his stomach, his tattoo gun placed safely on the table. “What?”

“Is that a fucking tramp stamp?” Jason finally managed to get out after another few seconds of laughter.

“Yes,” Dick answered, only somewhat embarrassed, “it was my first one.”

That only seemed to make Jason laugh harder. The person he was supposed to be tattooing looked mildly amused as well. “So-so let me get this straight. Young Dick Grayson wanted to get his first tattoo, and thought a blue bird symbol right above his ass was the right move?”

“Tell me how smart and rational you were at sixteen,” Dick grumbled, pulling the box down and quickly tugging his shirt back into place. He’d honestly be more angry if the sight of Jason genuinely laughing and smiling didn’t make him a little weak at the knees.

“Well I don’t have a tramp stamp because of it,” Jason replied, picking up his tattoo gun again and getting back to work. And really, the guy he was inking had no right to look so amused by Dick’s tattoo, he was getting barbed wire on his bicep.

“It felt like a cool idea at the time,” was all Dick could say to defend himself.

* * *

It was after Jason had finished the man’s tattoo, and was wiping down the chair, that a redhead entered the shop, eyes zeroing in on Jason, and launched himself at him. “Jaybird!”

“Fuck, Roy! Get off of me!” Jason looked like he just barely stopped them both from toppling over.

“Friend of yours?” Dick asked with a raised eyebrow while stamping down a sudden surge of insecurity and jealousy. Logically, he knew Jason was at least interested in him in some way, so he knew his brain was just being stupid, but still. The feelings were there no matter how logical he wanted to be about how they shouldn’t be.

“Best friend,” Roy answered at the same time that Jason said, “He’s dead to me if he doesn’t let go.”

“Ah, so the best kind of friends too.” And that definitely made him feel better and only served to reinforce that jealousy was a stupid emotion.

Roy finally let go of Jason, and held his hand out to Dick to shake. “Roy Harper, pleasure to meet you.”

“Dick Grayson,” Dick returned, his eyes trailing up Roy's arms as he reached out to shake his hand. “Did Jason practice on you a lot?”

“Wanna see the first tattoo he ever did?” Roy asked in reply.

Jason groaned. “Please don’t.”

Which meant Dick absolutely had to see it. “Ooh, yes.”

“I was casually considering the idea of becoming a tattoo artist, asked Roy if I’d be a good one, and this fucker just rolls up his sleeves and goes ‘Let’s find out’. Like that’s just something a normal person does,” Jason told him.

“And this was the result,” Roy pointed at a spot on his arm to show Dick a heart with an arrow going through it and Jason’s name written above the arrow. The line work wasn’t the best, and the color was kind of bleeding out of the lines, but Roy looked so proud to have it on his body forever anyway.

“I asked what he wanted and he told me ‘literally anything’, so that’s what he got.”

“I think he was trying to be a dick by putting his name there, but I told him it was fine cause I do love my best bro,” Roy added. “I think he almost cried.”

“I did not,” Jason said indignantly.

Dick had to stop himself from cooing like some old aunt. “That's probably the cutest story I'm ever going to hear. Wally definitely wouldn't let me tattoo my name on him.”

“Tell me what human being wants ‘Dick’ tattooed on them anywhere,” Wally called from across the room.

“I think it’s cool though, I’ve been Jason’s canvas from the start, so you can see all of his style changes and improvement on me,” Roy grinned.

And Dick really could just by looking at both of Roy’s arms. “You’re a tattoo artist’s dream,” Dick chuckled.

“Maybe if he’d stop showing everyone that first one like it’s the best one on him,” Jason muttered.

“Nothing wrong with a man showing that he loves you,” and if Dick’s words could be interpreted in another way, he sure wasn’t the one who was going to point that out.

“And speaking of love, because I love Jaybird I took off work to fix your AC in exchange for another tat,” Roy hefted up his backpack full of tools.

Wally was over to them in an instant, “Did I just hear that Jason’s friend is fixing our AC? Dude, forget Jason, _I_ love you.”

“Did Dick not tell you? I told him the other day I could get someone to do it,” Jason replied while Roy laughed.

“He sure didn’t, and I’m pretty sure it has something to do with how stupidly distracted he’s been lately. I watched him walk into the wall yesterday while staring at you.” Dick felt himself flush just slightly at that, more embarrassed for running into a wall rather than the few seconds he got to see Jason bend over to pick something up.

Roy looked between them. “Well Jason thinks you're hot too, if that helps,” he said, easily dodging Jason’s elbow aimed at his side. “Wally, was it? Wanna show me where your AC unit is before Jay tries to kill me?”

“I live with you, and I'm doing your tattoo when you're done. That's a really bad escape tactic,” Jason said blandly.

“And yet you love him just as much as he loves you,” Dick mused with an amused smile.

“Of course I do,” Jason admitted easily as Wally lead Roy off to fix the AC.

* * *

They could all feel it the second Roy was done. “Oh my god,” Jason practically moaned. “Finally.”

“Don’t do that,” despite being able to feel the cool air flowing, Dick still felt uncomfortably hot for much different reasons, “we’re at _work._ ”

“What?” Jason turned to him with a furrowed brow.

“That sound you just made was obscene,” Dick huffed.

“I'm obscenely happy to not be a puddle,” Jason answered with a shrug.

Roy came back into the lobby then. “So, Jaybird, what are you putting on me today?”

“I swear he's only ever made like five requests. He makes me pick everything else,” Jason told Wally and Dick.

“At least that means you get some artistic freedom,” Dick shrugged, walking back to his work area as though he wasn’t still thinking about Jason and moaning and situations where Jason could be moaning.

“See, he appreciates my willingness to let you do what you want,” Roy said, stripping off his shirt and laying on his stomach at Jason’s station to expose his back for Jason as Jason put on his gloves.

“Does that mean I get best friend approval?”

“If you want it, sure, but Jason just does whatever he wants, so I’m not sure how much it means,” Roy answered with a laugh.

Jason rolled his eyes, pressing a gloved hand between Roy’s shoulder blades and holding him still. “Stop talking if you’re going to move around because of it.”

“Only Kori’s allowed to boss me around when I'm not wearing a shirt,” Roy answered, but stayed still anyway as Jason wiped down his back.

“I've gotten her permission when it involves tattoos after you said that last time I gave you one about your pants.”

* * *

“No,” Jason said firmly. Again.

“C’mon dude, it'll look great,” Wally tried. Also again.

“I'm not part of a 2000’s emo band, so I'm not letting you give me a lip ring,” Jason reiterated.

“You’ll look hot, and imagine how hot it’d be to be making out with someone with it,” Wally was not so subtly gesturing at Dick.

“Stop pressuring him,” Dick laughed.

“I’m trying to do you a favor, buddy,” Wally shot back.

“Dickie’s already got a hot tongue ring; if I want metal in my mouth I'll make out with him,” Jason said casually. Both of them ignored Dick as he almost fell off his chair and looked ready to take Jason up on that offer. “If you're just offering a free piercing though, I'll add a second one to my eyebrow.”

Wally leveled him with a look, “How is that any less emo 2000’s boyband than a lip ring?”

“Can't have both at the same time man, a little too edgy for me.”

Wally looked like he wanted to disagree but shrugged, “Sure man, whatever you say. Another hole in your eyebrow it is.”

* * *

“So, you know I could cover that thing up for you right?” Jason said as Dick was putting away the money for the day in the back room. His shirt was riding up from putting it on one of the higher shelves, so he knew Jason was talking about the tramp stamp again. And then Jason was right up behind him, taking the box from him and placing it on the shelf. Apparently two extra inches of height, plus whatever those combat boots gave him, made all the difference. Okay, so Dick could reach it just fine, and was maybe just aware that Jason had been staring at him.

Wally had already left for the night, in a rush for date night with Artemis, so it was just him and Jason.

“Yeah, you could,” Dick agreed, leaning back against Jason, “But I still kinda like it.”

“Seriously?” Jason laughed, and Dick could feel it against his back. “Do you have any other stupid tattoos?”

“I don’t know,” Dick turned around to wrap his arms around Jason’s shoulders, “Did you want to check?”

Jason smirked. “Hell yeah I do.”

They both left work pretty late that night.

* * *

“Nice hickey. If you fuck in the back room again I’m going to find a way to fire you even though you co-own this shop with me,” Wally greeted him the next morning.

“At least we cleaned up before going back to my place to go again.” Dick was practically glowing, more so than usual. He’d had a very good night, and a good morning… and a good breakfast before Jason had to head back home to change his clothes.

“I use that room too!” Wally complained as Jason walked in.

“Morning guys.”

“No more sex in the shop.”

“It’s nice to see you too Wally, I’m fine, how about you?”

Wally just rolled his eyes at Jason.

“We’ll try to control ourselves the best we can,” Dick tried to reassure Wally. He didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears.

Jason looked pleasantly surprised. “Control ourselves as best we can? So you do want to keep doing that?”

Wally’s jaw dropped. “Have you not noticed how fucking into you he is?”

Jason looked a little embarrassed. “I mean… I knew he wanted to have sex with me. And we did that. So I’m just checking.”

“Wait,” Dick frowned, “You thought I was only in it for the sex?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking,” Jason replied. “I’m not usually considered boyfriend material, and you’re nice to everyone.”

“Well whoever told you that was wrong. You’re all the boyfriend material I need, if you want, that is.”

Jason grinned. “Grayson, if I just wanted to have sex I would have made the move weeks ago.”

“This is all nice and mushy and whatever, but we open soon, so can you guys just say you're dating so we can get to work?” Wally asked.

“Whatever you say, Wally.” Dick strolled up to Jason and pulled him in for a much longer kiss than necessary with a pleasant hum. “C’mon honey, we apparently have work to do.”

“Whatever you say, darling.” Jason squeezed Dick’s ass before pulling away to start the day.

“Can't believe I work with you two,” Wally muttered, but he looked fond anyway.

“You love us,” Dick practically sang.

“Yeah yeah, sure I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crackpairingprincess, who thought up of a lot of the ideas that went into this fic, also wrote the smut that we skipped out on which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13123746).


End file.
